1. Field
The present disclosure relates to thermal management, more specifically to thermal management systems for electronics (e.g., for aircraft electronics)
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft electronics systems continue to utilize an increasing amount of power and thereby generate more thermal losses which must be rejected to prevent overheating. Traditionally, systems to cool avionics and other electronics are independent systems that add weight and complexity to the aircraft in their own right.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for thermal management systems for electronics. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.